Ayden
Ayden Woodland is the Guardian of Homeland. He is role-played by Skyebreeze. History Ayden lived on an island with his mother, grandparents, and his younger siblings. One day, a tragic quake destroyed the island, separating Ayden from his grandparents and instantly killed his siblings. After the quake, Ayden was able to find his mother, but she was injured to the point that she was near death. Before she died, his mother gave him her locket that contained a picture of the family and told him to find the valley. After traveling several days, he found other young spirits, searching for their loved ones. Although reluctant of joining the small group of young spirits, Ayden traveled with them and proved to be a strong asset to the team. One of the spirits was Symphony, who was searching for a place of her own. Ayden and the other spirits managed to find Fantasia Valley and was reunited with his grandparents. He helped Symphony create a house for her to live in and considered her a part of his family. Ayden went to an area within Fantasia Valley, known as the Fairy Moors and became in a way its King and Protector. He considered himself more as a citizen, than a King. When he travels around the world, he takes on the form of a human, he would be his woodland spirit self in the valley and when he was with his friends. Sometime after becoming the protector of the Fairy Moors, he met a spirit named Belle Airic, who had the power to grant wishes. Belle's positive attitude towards life and her smile, gave Ayden hope that there is someone for him and she may be the one for him. He showed Belle the Moors and was amazed that she was excited about the Fairy Moors and that she liked his real form. Ayden decided to remain in his real form so he could see if there are others besides his friends and Belle, who will accept him as he is. Relationships Ayden's grandparents *Ayden's grandparents on his mother's side. He was separated from them during a quake that destroyed the island. Ayden was eventually reunited with them when he and his friends found Fantasia Valley. Symphony Rose Celeste *Symphony is Ayden's closest friend. Ayden considers Symphony and her siblings to be part of his family. Belle Airic *Ayden's love interest. The two of them met while Belle came across the valley. He became attracted to Belle by her smile, positive outlook on life, and her love for nature. Belle accepts him in his true form and will defend him from bullies. Aria *One of the spirits that Ayden traveled with during their journey to Fantasia Valley. Aria, Ayden, Pyra, and Petrie help look after Fantasia Valley while Symphony is away. Petrie *Another spirit that with Ayden traveled with during their journey to Fantasia Valley in searching for his mother. Petrie, along with Aria and Ayden, look after the valley. Pyra *A fire spirit that traveled with Ayden and the others to Fantasia Valley after being separated from her father. Her hot temper can sometimes conflict with Ayden, but does get concerned about his well being. Trivia *Part of Ayden's history is inspired by Littlefoot in the Land Before Time series. *He has two forms: a human form and his woodland form. *His woodland form is made with http://www.dolldivine.com/nokken-maker-dress-up-game.php. Gallery Ayden's grandparents.jpg|Ayden's grandparents Symphony1.jpg|Symphony Belle's original self.jpg|Belle Fantasia valley friends.jpg|Ayden, Aria, and Petrie Pyra.jpg|Pyra Ayden2.jpg|Ayden's real form Ayden6.jpg|Second outfit in his real form Ayden3.jpg|Protector outfit Ayden4.jpg|Ayden dressed like a normal person Category:Skyebreeze Category:Males Category:Good Category:Guardians Category:Adults Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Power users